The Ouran Fangirl's Love Challenge!
by Maidens-Vow
Summary: I Call Upon All O.H.S.H.C Fan-girls Fan-boys? to vote on your favorite Host? Your Hosts are pleading for you to vote! Plus, as a kicker theres a surprise for the winning Host, and maybe for you too! Contest postponed for a later time. Sorry people!
1. Original Love

**A/N - I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, or any of the characters involved. I do however hold the right to say that Hunny and Kyouya are the best characters of the whole series! Though I'm a 'host-changer' so next week it'll probably be the twins! So YAY! Teenage Fan-girl Crushes!!**

* * *

**Colorful-Mind** - Welcome to the 1st O.H.S.H.C Fan-girl (Fan-boy?) Crush 'Debate'!!

**Kyoya**- -turns from his laptop- Colorful-Mind? This can't be the first O.H.S.H.C poll…there are thousands of them all across the web…. -keeps talking in a matter-of-fact manner-

**Colorful-Mind** - -puts up blahblahblah hand motions-

**Kyoya** - -raises eyebrow- Your not even listening are you?

**Colorful-Mind** - Nope.

**Kyoya** - I hate you…. - sighs and goes back to his laptop-

**Colorful-Mind** - -rolls eyes- Love you too mom.

**Kyoya** - -Low Blood Pressure Demon Lord glare-

**Colorful-Mind** - Uh-oh! -backs away slowly-

**Tamaki** - -dramatic stance- What did you do?

**Colorful-Mind** - ….where did you come from?

**Tamaki** - Does it matter? A father knows when his children misbehaves….

**Colorful-Mind** - Well, if that's true then way is Haruhi on the edge of the roof for? Shouldn't you have known? -Questioning Face-

**Tamaki** - She's WHAT!! -runs to the roof-

* * *

**Kaoru & Hikaru** - Is she really on the roof….? -blank stare-

**Haruhi** - Whose on the roof?

**Colorful-Mind** - Nothing Haruhi…does anyone know where Hunny is?

**Haruhi** - Umm…. -suddenly Hunny attacks Haruhi-

**Hunny** - When can we have cake Haruhi?? -smiles cutely-

**Haruhi** - After Colorful-Mind finishes her 'Debate'.

* * *

**Colorful-Mind **- -Goes to the darkest corner, and mopes-

**Kaoru & Hikaru** - -nudges Colorful-Mind's shoulder- What's wrong with her…..?

**Tamaki** - I swear to….-see's Colorful-Mind moping- Oh! My child…what has happened! -sympathetic look-

**Colorful-Mind** - -unresponsive, keeps moping-

**Tamaki** - -Glares at the group- What has fallen upon her?? What did you do??

**Kyoya** - -turns from laptop- 'We' didn't do anything. This all happened after Hunny ran to Haruhi….

**Hunny** - Huh? -confused-

**Tamaki **- Oh….-knowing look-…everyone huddle up!

**Colorful-Mind** - -glances at the group, then goes back to moping-

* * *

**-inside the huddle-**

**Tamaki** - It's obvious that my child….is in love! -eyes well up in tears-

**Kyoya** - Oh lord help the poor bastard….

**Mori** - -glances at Hunny, then glares at Kyoya-

**Kaoru & Hikaru** - -ignores the rest- Who is it me lord?

**Tamaki** - Hunny-senpai

**Hunny** - Me? -worried-

**Haruhi **- -nods- Poor girl has a thing for you Hunny…-glances at Colorful-Mind- I feel sorry for her…I mean everyone -cough- Kyoya -cough- is always making fun of her….and it just can't be easy seeing your crush trample over another girl….and to think she's still new!

**Tamaki** - Haruhis right! We have to do something! So Hunny your going to walk up to Colorful-Mind and make her feel better! And that's an order!

**Mori** - You can't force….-Hunny intervenes-

**Hunny** - No, I want to Mori. -cute smile- Besides, I've got Bun-Bun to help me out. -holds up Bun-Bun-

**Tamaki** - Good luck…Hunny….senpai

* * *

**Hunny** - -walks towards Colorful-Mind- Colorful-Mind?

**Colorful-Mind **- Hunny….? -teary eyed look-

**Hunny** - I'm sorry Colorful-Mind. I didn't know you liked me…and I was just trying to get Haruhi's attention. See I'm kind of hungry and….

**Colorful-Mind** - -stares at Hunny- Hunny?

**Hunny** - Huh…. - finds himself trapped in a light kiss-

**Colorful-Mind** - -stops the kiss- ….. -embarrassed, tries to turn her face-

**Hunny** - -mischievous look- Oh no you don't! -Puts Colorful-Mind into a tight hug-

* * *

**Ten minutes later….**

**Colorful-Mind** - Now, back to the Debate!!

**Hunny **- -smiles sweetly at Colorful-Mind, holds her hand-

**Colorful-Mind** - The rules are simple, comment and tell 'us' your favorite host member…after May 17 I'll set up a whole other chapter and the Host member winner will receive a special prize!

**Kaoru & Hikaru** - BORING!!

**Colorful-Mind** - -sigh- Fine we'll call it a competition instead of a debate….it can be '**The Ouran Fangirl's Love Challenge!**'

**Kaoru & Hikaru** - Much better….-snickers evilly-

**Kyoya** - We're not using the fund so you can buy a stupid present Colorful-Mind! -glares-

**Colorful-Mind** - -waves hands to show peace- No! No! It's nothing like that!

**Mori** - Then what is it Colorful-Mind? -Questioning Look-

**Colorful-Mind** - Sorry…but only I know!

**Tamaki** - That's unfair!! -puppy dog eyes-

**Colorful-Mind** - -smirk- If anyone else asks me again…your **OUT** of the competition! Even you Hunny….

**Hunny** - -pouts-

**Haruhi** - Am I in the competition? I mean I am a girl and….

**Colorful-Mind** - Yeah, your in. I mean your cute…not as cute as Hunny-senpai but….

**Tamaki** - -dramatic scowl- Haruhi is MUCH cuter than Hunny-senpai!! Look at those eyes, that mouth, that lovely smile!!

**Colorful-Mind** - One more out burst and you, Tamaki, are you! Got that?

**Kaoru & Hikaru** - -laughs-

**Colorful-Mind** - You too Kaoru, Hikaru!

**Kaoru & Hikaru** - -shuts up-

**Colorful-Mind** - Okay then…comment and tell us your favorite host and why (optional). After May 17 I'll post Chapter 2, and tell everyone the results!

* * *

**Hunny** - Colorful-Mind….-shyly asks- ….do you want to eat cake with me?

**Colorful-Mind** - -Hunny receives an ecstatic hug from Colorful-Mind- Of course I do Hunny-senpai!! -smiles radiantly, and gradually lets Hunny go-

**Mori **- -clears throat- Colorful-Mind, you've forgotten about the other prize…..

**Colorful-Mind** - Oh yeah, that's right! -smiles warmly at Mori- The person who gives us the best REASON to why they want their host to win gets a special prize as well! Although don't bug me about it….because I'm not going to tell you! -playfully sticks tongue out-

**Colorful-Mind** - It can be because their hot, or its just something about their character! It doesn't matter…but make it good! And don't forget to comment about it….please don't message about this competition by the way if you want your vote to count!

**Tamaki** - Please don't message….think about me! -smiles brilliantly-

**Kyoya** - And me….-gives a cold leer that's amazingly sexy!-

**Kaoru & Hikaru** - -yaoi pose- And us….

**Colorful-Mind** - That reminds me…if you want to put in Kaoru or Hikaru, then either if you put both then that will make one complete vote. However, if you pick only one…then that's only half a vote. You can still put down both, and only explain why you like only one to enter the '**Comment Challenge**' but remember 1 twin .5 vote, both twins 1 vote!

**Hunny** - Colorful-Mind can we go now? -cutely pouts-

**Colorful-Mind** - -blushes- One more second! Once you and Mori try to convience the Fan-girls (Fan-boys?) to vote for you….

**Hunny** - Okay!! -leaps on Mori's back and cheers adorably- Don't forget to vote for me!!

**Mori** - -smiles stoically- And me…. -guardian-like pose-

**Colorful-Mind** - Okay, then I think that's….

**Haruhi** - Colorful…..?

**Colorful-Mind** - Oh, I'm so sorry!! Don't forget to vote for Haruhi either!!

**Haruhi **- -shrugs- No Colorful-Mind…I was going to ask when we'll done because we're already late for our next appointment….

**Colorful-Mind** - Oh! Sorryz….-embarrassed-

**Hunny** - Then lets go! Love…. -smiles up at Colorful-Mind, pushes her towards the Third Music Room-

**Colorful-Mind** - Oh, and message me if you have any questions!! And don't forget May 5 is Mori's birthday, give him a present of the Fan-girl (Fan-boy?) kind!! Take Care!!

**-Everyone disappears inside the Third Music Room-**

* * *

**Rules…again.**

_**1. Must comment to vote, not message.**_

_**2. Messages are for questions, not votes!**_

_**3. Vote for your host club, only one vote per fan.**_

_**4. Twins together 1 vote, independly .5 vote**_

_**5. Reasons for pick your host member should be at least three sentences long, and have good grammer to be entered into the 'Comment Challenge!'**_

_**6. Have FUN with this!!**_

_**7. Don't bug me about the prizes….I'll reveal them after May 17th …so yeah May 18th people!**_

* * *

_**Challenges -**_

_**'The Ouran Fangirl's Love Challenge!' (Vote for you Host by Commenting)  
**_

_**'The Comment Challenge' (The Reasons behind your vote, by Commenting)**_

* * *

**A/N - Oh, and you all know that I can't vote…but if I could I'd vote place my vote for Hunny….-sigh-**

**Okay….Good Luck To Everyone!!**


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note - I don't own anything.

For the world, or community to know…I'm not dead. I'm still going on with this because you can't just flippin' stop a contest without notifying anyone! So, I'm back from my involuntary fast and on the road to renew both of my stories! I should have at least one of them done tonight, so that's something.

I apologize for all of this, and the contest(s) are being postponed for even longer. I'll write on that later tonight.

Oh, and so everyone knows I changed my username. It's now Maiden's Vow, not Colorful-Mind-Horrible-Focus. The username was just too long for me to have to type every time I logged in to an account. (Yeah I'm lazy)

T.C.

P.S - Long live KakashiXIruka!! (I'm on caffeine, sue me.)

P.P.S. I'm doing a shout out for YTwatchdog, watch his videos on Youtube before his account is suspended! -He's all about the lulz-

/user/YTwatchdog


End file.
